Everything I Can't Have
by thepretender501
Summary: Severus Snape finds out firsthand, that the prettiest people do the ugliest things. Lucius/Draco, Severus/Draco *Warnings* INCEST! M/M, Angst, UST, Exhib, Voy, Angst, and most importantly INCEST, don't say you were not warned!


**Title**: Everything I Can't Have  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Beta: **No beta so all mistakes are mine... yikes  
**Disclaimer:** One hundred percent HP inspired. I don't own anything and make no money.  
**Pairing:** Lucius/Draco, Draco/Severus  
**Warnings:** I**NCEST**, underage (Draco is 16), angst, teensy weensy mention of chan, UST, voyeur, not explicit, just all around unpleasantness. :)  
**Summary: **Severus Snape knows firsthand that the prettiest people do the ugliest things.

* * *

I lost control the first time.

It was the night of the costume ball: a famous Malfoy family tradition. The patrons would dress up in provocative clothing, often times wearing masks, makeup, or some sort of contraption to shield their faces from easy recognition. Once the guests arrived at the manor they were free to do whatever their filthy hearts desired with no consequences when the night was over. It was similar to being a different person for one night. Sort of like being who you imagine yourself to be and not being-- who you are.

I had heard about these legendary parties and I never had the desire to attend one but this time Lucius personally invited me. He insisted that I come and Lucius was beautiful and he knew that I would do whatever he wanted me to do. So of course… I agreed to go, but for the sake of my dignity, I refused to dress up. Lucius said that it didn't make a difference. He told me most people elected not to dress up the first time. I also explained to him that I had no intention of taking part in any of the immorality that occurred in their home. He simply smiled.

* * *

The night of the ball he greeted me at the doorway of his massive home. He was stunning in robes of black with elaborate trimmings of deep red. His flawless blond hair fell freely down his back and his pale grey eyes held an amused look. He gestured for me to enter and I followed him into the ballroom.

The lights were dimmed and everything in the room was decorated the same as he was, in red and black. Narcissa was wearing a stunning crimson gown with her long blond hair pinned up elegantly. She wore a tiara and white lace gloves that traveled clear up to her elbows.

"Good evening Severus," she smiled at me.

"Good evening," I nodded politely and looked around the ballroom. There were people dancing, chatting, and drinking. In some of the darker spaces of the dimly lit room I could make out couples that were already engaged in lewd and indecent acts. I averted my gaze and turned back to Lucius.

He smirked at me, "I'm certain it's all a bit too hedonistic for your taste Severus..." he commented, "but we do it every year."

Narcissa nodded her head and rested a hand on my shoulder, "Relax Severus, look around. You just might see something you like..." she said cryptically and then she excused herself so that she could go mingle with some of the other guests.

"Please try to enjoy yourself... but if you don't… remember you can always watch me," Lucius teased and just like that he too was gone. Of course that's why he'd invited me. He wanted an audience.

I watched him approach an attractive young man. Someone who was more 'his type'. Lucius was a superficial man. He was only attracted to beautiful things; it didn't matter how ugly they might be on the inside.

I did not fit into that category by any means. The only reason he kept me around was to taunt me with his beauty and constantly remind me that someone like me could never be with someone like him. He caught my eyes just then and planted a tender kiss on the lips of the beautiful young man. I turned away bitterly and gazed around the ballroom. I was just about to resign to a corner and sulk when something extraordinary caught my eye.

I remember the exact moment I spotted Draco. He was in costume, wearing the sort of hat that muggle cowboys often wore and tight leather pants. His emerald green shirt was formfitting and sleeveless. His blond hair was loose and hanging down in front of his eyes. His pale skin was tainted with a blush that spread from his cheeks all the way down his neck, to his chest. And he was beautiful.

I glanced at Lucius, he didn't seem to notice or care that the boy was far too young to be in the room. Many eyes were gravitating towards Draco because -of course- he was the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and he was sinfully gorgeous. And Draco _was_ pretty for a boy. Tonight he was even more stunning than any boy or _girl_ I'd ever seen.

I kept my eyes on him, grinding my teeth together anxiously as my mouth watered. He was sneaking glasses of alcohol and surveying the guests easily. He danced with almost any man who asked. I couldn't help but to notice that all the men he refused had something in common. They weren't beautiful.

I looked around the ballroom again. Narcissa didn't seem to care that her son was dancing with all the men and avoiding the women. None of the wives seemed to feel threatened that someone so young and so stunning was grinding hard up against their husbands.

I had never seen Draco like that and to this day I wish I never had. Of course I'd always known he was beautiful but I didn't know the boy could get me so-- hard. Only Lucius and Narcissa would let their 16 year old son dance like that at a party full of adults, teasing everyone around him. It was like debauchery at its finest.

I never stood a chance when Draco caught my eyes. He approached me immediately.

"Do you want to dance, Severus?" he asked with no regard for our student-teacher relationship.

"I don't dance," I said stiffly.

He giggled and it chilled me to the bone. He was slightly tipsy and his grey eyes were glistening brightly. They were enhanced by coal black liner and they were breathtaking.

"Well, is there anything else you want to do?" he asked seductively.

I didn't respond right away so he reached out with one pale, elegant hand and slipped his fingers beneath my waistband. Again he looked up at me and I could see so much lust in his grey eyes that I felt disgusting.

"Can I show you my bedroom?" he asked, "I'm getting sleepy and it's really late…" he faked a yawn to emphasize his point and batted his too- long- for- a- boy eyelashes.

"Shouldn't your parents be responsible for tucking you in?" I asked futilely.

He giggled again still under the influence of alcohol. "Daddy is busy… otherwise he'd be fucking--oops I mean _tucking_ me in right now," he hiccupped.

"Of course," I said, blatantly ignoring his deliberate slip of the tongue. The Malfoy's were all about attention, no matter how depraved or indecent it was. They said and did whatever they wanted. The greater the shock value, the more inclined they were to do it.

"Please tuck me in, the way _daddy_ would..." Draco pleaded wrapping his spindly arms around my neck. There was _nothing_ innocent about the way he said the word 'daddy'.

I reluctantly followed him upstairs to his bedroom because it's not like I really had a choice. Someone that beautiful could get anyone to do anything. My cock was harder than I'd ever remembered it being. The first time we were alone it was in his childhood bedroom.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" he asked delicately once we were in the confines of his massive bedroom.

I nodded.

Did he even need to ask? Of course not. It was all a part of his sordid game. He slid his fingers over the thin fabric covering my straining cock. I let out a hushed groan and closed my eyes. He smiled and got down on his knees and I felt dirtier. He was only 16 but still I wanted him. I wanted him just as badly as I wanted-- well almost as badly...

"You can fuck my mouth as deep as you want to. I've been practicing and I think I'm getting really good at deep throating it," he said softly, letting his fingers dance along the sensitive shaft of my cock.

What have you been practicing on Draco--was what I wanted to say--who have you been practicing on? My mind was foggy and when he wrapped those pouty lips around my cock I felt positively sick with desire.

The way Draco took me was something no 16 year old should have been able to accomplish. I'd visited one or two harems in my lifetime and even a well trained whore couldn't do all the things Draco did on my cock. He stopped right before I came in his mouth and looked up at me.

"Do you want me naked, professor?" Draco bit his lip.

I ran a hand through his fine silky strands and he got to his feet in front of me.

"Yes Draco," I said weakly. He grinned and eagerly slipped out of his clothing.

"Keep the hat on…" I instructed. If Lucius wouldn't have me, then I would have his son.

"You're dirty," he grinned and placed the hat back on top of his head. He was even more stunning when he was naked. But that's obvious. He was slender and every bit of him was pure muscle. His skin was flawless but of course it was…he was a Malfoy.

_Well how about that Lucius,_ I thought to myself, _someone -younger and even more beautiful than you are- wants me_.

"Lay down sir," Draco said gently. "I want to ride you… I'm really good at that too…"

I bet you are. Slut.

"Tell me Draco. What does Lucius do to you--when you're bad?" I whispered.

I settled on the bed and he climbed up on my lap, grinning, while I performed a lubrication spell.

"Daddy gives me spankings-- when I'm naughty." Draco slowly filled his tight hole and began to grind. I hissed and squeezed my eyes shut, reveling in the impossible tight wet heat of Draco's arsehole. It was remarkable, the amount of pleasure he was giving me.

"What do you do that's so naughty?"

As if I even needed to ask…

Draco giggled and swirled his hips around. "Lots of things, one time he caught me doing nasty things to myself with mommy's vibrator…" he purred. He was wicked and I could see that it was all on purpose. He set his hands down on either side of the bed and leaned back on them. He rested his head on his shoulders and his hat tumbled off of his head as he moved his pelvis faster.

"Do you behave after he spanks you?" I gasped.

"Mmm…" he squirmed like the very idea of being punished was bringing him to orgasm, "Sometimes. But sometimes it backfires…"

I knew exactly what he meant when he said it backfired. I didn't need to ask but I did anyway. "Why?"

He groaned and fucked himself harder on my rigid member. His cheeks held a delicious tint of scarlet. "When I was younger, he hit me and he said the spankings were making my arse all red and swollen and then he pressed his fingers inside of me…" Draco was a magnet for trouble. It was like he wanted to be punished.

"Does he fuck you after every spanking?" I asked. My cock was nearly bursting at the thought. Draco nodded his head and put one slender finger in his mouth. He was so turned on I thought he might come without touching his cock at all. Great, Lucius had a fetish and now his son shared the same sickening one.

There was a sudden loud knock at the bedroom door. I sat up quickly, realizing that I would be the one in trouble if I was caught in bed with him. He climbed off of my lap and walked to the bedroom door.

"Don't open it yet," I snapped hurriedly pulling on my robes.

"Don't be silly, professor, anything goes tonight…" Draco smirked and he pulled open the bedroom doors.

I froze when I saw Lucius standing there. He strolled into the room lazily, smirking in my direction.

"Draco, what are you doing naked in your bedroom with your potions' professor?" he asked, without once taking his silver eyes off of me.

"Doesn't this go against all of the rules at HogwartsSchool?"

Draco walked back to his bed and settled into it resting his back against the headboard. "I'm horny daddy…"

"And you wanted Severus?" Lucius raised his eyebrows and said my name with an unmistakable tone of disgust. "No offense Severus," he added coolly, though he didn't mean it in the slightest.

"He has a really big cock," Draco said softly, glancing down at his perfectly manicured fingernails.

"Really?" Lucius seemed only mildly interested in this news.

"I'm sorry Lucius. I know he's your son. Please don't spread this around… I'm going to leave now…" I said, trying to keep my tone neutral.

"Why Severus?" Lucius smirked, "the party isn't over yet and besides-- I can tell you want my son very badly," he gestured towards my erect cock and I scowled.

"Or is it me that you want?" Lucius quirked his eyebrows and moved closer to his son.

My heart was pounding painfully hard against my chest. I wanted Lucius. I wanted him in ways he couldn't even comprehend, ways he couldn't fathom... I had always wanted him. Now that his son was all grown up I wanted him as well. In spite of the fact that he was already dirty and tainted by Lucius' insatiable desire for pretty things.

Draco scooted towards the edge of the bed and reached for Lucius' cock. Lucius smacked his hand away.

"I hope Draco hasn't been spreading lies," Lucius said to me.

"Lies?" I choked because the presence of the two of them so close together was making it difficult to breathe.

"Draco tells stories… he tells dirty little lies. Don't you, Draco?"

Draco gazed up at his father reverently. "I just told him that you give me spankings when I'm bad," he pouted.

Lucius' lips curled into a wicked smile.

"Yes…I do. And you're a very bad boy for having sex with your professor…and letting me catch you…" Lucius got down on his knees, kneeling on the floor so he was nearly eye level with his son seated on the bed. "He has you hard, doesn't he?" Lucius firmly gripped Draco's cock and the boy closed his eyes.

"Yes daddy…" he whimpered.

"I think you deserve a spanking right now..." Lucius hissed. I had never seen Draco so eager before. He turned around and got on his hands and knees sticking his bare bum out for his punishment. I backed up, feeling wildly aroused even though I knew it was wrong. I needed to leave. I needed to get away from Malfoy Manor and out of this toxic environment.

Lucius smacked Draco hard and the boy let out a strangled cry. I couldnt take anymore. I stumbled out of the massive bedroom but I didn't make it far. I leaned against the wall just outside in the hallway gasping for air and trying to regain my composure. It was all so sinful. It was all so twisted and wrong and I was sitting here enjoying it.

Dumbledore expected me to infiltrate the Dark Lord's inner circle and the Malfoy's were an integral part of that. But Dumbledore never said anything about having sex with a Hogwarts' student. He certainly wouldn't tolerate me standing by to watch a student be abused by his father. And what would the man say if he knew that I liked it, if he knew that it took everything in me not to walk back into the bedroom and watch father and son 'play' with each other…

I drew in a sharp breath of air as I heard another loud smack and another. Draco cried out and I couldn't help myself. I let my hands settle onto my erect cock. I just needed a release and then I could escape the depraved Manor.

In a moment, I began to lose it. Draco was getting too loud and I was certain I couldn't hear the smacking anymore. I knew what was going on but I pushed open the door anyway and saw Draco bending over the bed. Lucius had his cock in Draco's ass and Draco was panting and squealing while he rode against his father. The older blond was half naked and I could see every powerfully stunning muscle flexing in his arms and chest as he gripped his sons waist tightly.

I let out a groan that caught Lucius' attention. He stilled his movements and gazed at me an odd expression on his face. "Are you going to tell on me, Severus?" Lucius smirked.

"Daddy, please don't stop," Draco whined still attempting to create decent friction.

I ought to tell Magical Law Enforcement on both you and Narcissa for fucking up that child so extraordinarily, you twisted fuck. It's what I should've said but instead I shook my head.

"Do you really think you're good enough for my son?" Lucius asked. He pulled out of Draco and the boy slumped on the bed.

"I don't want to be with your son…"

"Of course not... you want to be with me..."

I nodded my head curtly.

He smiled and climbed into the bed gesturing for Draco to follow him. The boy got in bed and sat back up on Lucius' cock. Lucius watched Draco with dreamy eyes.

"You're so pretty…" Lucius sighed in his arrogant way. He traced the line of Draco's jaw and then pressed two fingers to the boy's lips. Draco took them inside reflexively all the while he was grinding fluidly on Lucius' cock.

"Suck harder Draco…" Lucius whispered and he gazed at me. I was subconsciously running my hands up and down the length of my cock.

"I think today is your lucky day Severus…" Lucius said softly, "I think I'll let you come inside of my son's pretty ass…"

"Mm… thank you daddy…" Draco squealed with delight but his voice was muffled because he was still sucking Lucius' fingers.

Lucius pulled them out and brought Draco's face close to his. He planted a filthy kiss on the younger boy's lips but pulled away abruptly.

"You had him in your mouth?" Lucius spat, pulling his lips away.

Draco nodded and I couldn't help but to celebrate inwardly at my small triumph. That's right Lucius part of me was in part of you.

"You naughty boy I told you not to go down on anyone else but… me…" Lucius hissed. Draco giggled again because he was gorgeous and he could get away with that flirtatious feminine behavior.

"I told you it was big Lucius... I couldn't help it. I had to taste..." Draco gasped as Lucius brought his hips up and thrust deeper inside.

"I'll deal with you later... Now ride hard and come for your daddy..." Lucius purred. He seemed to 'forget' that I was present. But it was obvious that he knew I was still watching. He was putting on a show just to get me jealous.

Lucius, you could have anybody in the world but you'd fuck your own son just so that _I _can't have him.

Draco was positively feral while he humped Lucius' lap. He rode like he had lost some semblance of his humanity, like he was some sort of wild animal. He was slick with sweat and his skin appeared to glisten in the dim light of the room. I couldn't look away from them and my cock burned as I tugged and pulled and dragged out an orgasm.

Draco came just moments later a shower of white hot liquid spilled out all over his own chest and Lucius'. He was jerking and twitching violently and Lucius brought him closer and covered him in kisses in an attempt to calm him down.

"Can you still feel me?" Lucius whispered quietly -but not too quietly- in Draco's ear. I felt a tingling feeling at the base of my spine.

"Mmhm," Draco nodded and whimpered.

"Be a good boy Draco. Suck it Draco...and make it go away."

Draco climbed off of Lucius' cock and then looked down at it.

Lucius flashed me a wicked grin, "I think he's spent Severus..." he smirked at my semen stained fingers, "and I guess you are too. I'm sure you'll find someone else to fuck though... Someone more suited to you..."

I glowered at him, "Like who?" I spat bitterly, afraid of the answer.

Lucius smiled serenely because Draco was working brilliantly on his cock.

"I heard Argus Filch is single and I know you like older men..." the blond man drawled.

I nearly bit through my tongue. Of course that's all he thought I was worth but he wouldn't be beautiful forever.

He couldn't be.

* * *

A/N: Second try at Malfoycest after failing miserably the first time.  
*Sheesh* the Malfoy's are hard, but somebody's got to do them. *evil grin.*  
I hope this wasn't a complete fail. Let me know what you think and please don't flame :)

ps. if you recognized the kanye(yikes) lyric you earn bonus points for slytherin )


End file.
